Demon Ninja
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: Aka a girl who is a Jinchuuriki raised by Orochimaru for his own gain and used as a spy but wants nothing more but to be herself then what she pretends to be. Will she betray the only family shes ever have or destory the one thing she truely cares about.
1. Chapter 1

***Ok quick note thoughts are in these things ' and I will usually say who thought it and the demons thoughts are in these * usually within my own thoughts those so its usually set up like 'my thought *demon's thought* my thought' while other people are usually just 'their thought' and some time skips will be in these - okay enjoy.**

Demon Ninja

Chapter 1: Aka and Biiju

'Huh where am I *sealed in you what am I to do now* huh what's that voice it's so far away but I can feel a presence.'

"Oh well look at this, this must be the child they recently sealed that demon in well a _**jinchuuriki**_would be special specimen plus its power could be of use it's not like it has a family after all well let's see what it can do," said Orochimaru leaving the forest to his new village the village hidden in the sound not knowing that lil baby he was holding could be his biggest reward but also his biggest downfall.

'Huh where is he taking me who is he what's going on I remember I guy holding me deep darkness then just nothing at all except a surge of power.'

"Hmmmmm well it needs a name well it was in a blood puddle with moonlight shinning on her she shall be bloody moonlight or Akagekkou," whispered Orochimaru.

'Akagekkou??? Is that my name how odd.'

"Kabuto take this infant she'll be our newest recruit raise her, teach her, and train her soon she'll be the best," said Orochimaru gingerly handing the little baby to Kabuto and leaving.

-3 years later- "Kabuto-senpai where am I going?"

"You're going to the land of hidden in the leaves to get information we know your only 3 but were sending you to the academy got it?"

"Got it I'll do anything to please daddy Orochimaru."

-After school- 'All I did was answer Iruka's questions he said I did great so why am I shunned I'll get threw it though I have to.'

-2 years later- "I finally graduated this is perfect but now I got to become a ninja better get to work," I said happily running off to meet my team.

-Another 2 years later- "I'm so HAPPY I'm an anbu go me go me it's my birthday . . . well not yet actually and I get to see the leader's house too." I said running off to the Uchiha's part of the village 'wow it's so big *wait til we destroy it* shut up you wolf this is my body you go by my rules *until I break out and destroy you* whatever . . . oh there he is' I thought quietly running towards Itachi.

"ITACHI-KUN ITACHI-KUN I came like you said," I yelled running to his side.

"Yes very good follow me," he said leading me deeper into this section of the village.

"Oh wait who's that," I said pointing to a small boy practicing fireball jutsu.

"That's just my brother," said Itachi seeming to smile a tiny bit.

"Can I catch up later I want to meet him?" I asked.

"Sure have fun," Itachi said seeming to shoo me away as I ran to the boy.

"Um hi what are you doing," I asked the little boy stopping mid sign and turning around.

"Oh hi I'm practicing a jutsu what are you doing here?"

"Your brother told me to come since I'm new to the anbus," I said smiling.

"Oh ya he said someone would come hi I'm Sasuke."

"Akagekkou but just call me Aka ok?"

"Ok Aka," he said starting to return to practicing.

"Hey I know this jutsu I could-" I started Itachi cutting me off mid sentence.

"AKA COME HERE WHEN I SAID YOU COULD MEET HIM I DIDN'T SAY TAKE ALL DAY," Itachi yelled.

"OK ITACHI-KUN well guess I have to go nice meeting you hopefully we'll see each other again sometime."

"AKAGEKKOU!" he yelled again.

"OK OK I'M COMING bye," I said running back to Itachi as we walked to his house.

"Bye Aka," 'wow she strong enough to be in the anbus and beautiful hard to believe she's only be my age, oh stop it me she'll always see you as a tiny weak brat, but still' Sasuke thought quietly to himself looking up.

-next day-"Well guess I got to get home," said Sasuke throwing one last shuriken, "plus maybe that girl is there," he said grabbing his bag starting to run home only to be tackled down at the academy gate.

"Hey Sasuke-kun told you I'd see you again," I said sitting on top of him.

"Oh hey Aka-Chan and ya I know didn't think this way but can you get off me your hurting me."

"Oh sorry," I said getting off, "I wanted to walk you home is that ok?"

"Sure," he replied both walking back to his house talking excitedly.

"Well thanks I guess Aka I'll see you later unless you want to come in," he said the door halfway open.

"No its ok I better get home I liked talking to you," I said quickly kissing his cheek, "see you later bye," I said running off in a flash of lightening.

'Wow she kissed me and that lightening was that the thing brother was warning me about, amazing' Sasuke thought heading inside.

'I can't believe I kissed him I'm so HAPPY *I can't believe your falling for him* can't you just get out of me or at least stop talking *as soon as you let me destroy you without killing myself* never going to happen' me and the Biiju argued in my head heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well Sasuke it's been a couple weeks aren't you going to ask me something," I asked trying to be cute.

"Uh like what?"

"Come on I thought you'd ask me out by now don't you like me?" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh don't cry I do like you but uh," 'I do like her and she wants me to ask her out or is she messing with me oh just ask' thought Sasuke gathering up some courage before speaking. "Aka will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as I tackled hugged him.

"Yes and finally I was scared for a minute you wouldn't even try for a minute."

"Ya um hey it's getting late I probably need to get home," said Sasuke rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya lets go," I said both of us running towards his house. "Sasuke-kun you notice something weird?"

"Ya all the lights are out it's too early for everyone to be in bed," he said both of us taking off around the corner stopping to find it littered with kunai and dead Uchiha's.

"Oh god," I whispered.

'Mom dad' thought Sasuke taking off towards his house.

"Uh Sasuke-kun," I sad running after him.

Sasuke running in taking off his shoes and dropping his bag. "Mom? Dad?" he whispered both of us looking around curiously Sasuke running off through the house as I followed him again Sasuke stopping at a door. 'This room my parents are here but so is someone else' Sasuke thought quickly before opening it. "MOM DAD ITACHI WHY'D YOU DO THIS!" yelled Sasuke just as I walked in seeing them.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled running over trying to heal them my skin absorbing their blood not caring.

"Uh you nuisance this is between me and Sasuke," said Itachi knocking me out in an instant. A few hours later I slowly awoke 'uh what happened *your an idiot* shut up I need to I need to OMG GOD SASUKE AND ITACHI' I thought and like giving my brain an energy drink with that thought I woke up instantly. "ITACHI!" I yelled looking around but no one was there, "what happened?"

"I see you're awake," said Sasuke making me turn around to see him.

"Oh Sasuke what happened where did Itachi go?"

"Long gone but he showed me what happened with some weird genjutsu I don't want to talk about it when you think your strong enough I suggest you head home for awhile," said Sasuke looking down.

"Well I'll just go now them," I said getting up starting to leave stopping at the door for a moment "Sasuke?"

"Yes aka-Chan?"

"Please don't let this get in the way of your future," I said before going home.

'Oh but aka it's already in the way I really care about you but now it's different I need to take my brother's life for what he did he must die.'

For the next 4 years Aka and Sasuke had no contact til the day teams were assigned and then it was on totally different grounds.

"Ok Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke," said Iruka sensei.

"What why do I get stuck with this loser he's not good," said Naruto hastily.

"Naruto we usually stick the people with lowest scores and the highest scores together yours were the lowest," said Iruka Naruto sitting down but still unhappy with the situation. "But you will have one extra member," said Iruka all of them perking up.

"Wait Iruka I thought it was only 3 man squads?"

"True Sakura but this one isn't a student it's more like a helper for your sensei Aka-Chan please come in."

'AKA-CHAN' thought Sasuke when she entered looking a lot different from what Sasuke remembered but just as dazzling her black hair going to her waist now wearing a black dress that touched the floor but was barefoot.

"Why do I have to do this Iruka?"

"They don't think you got your basics in so just cooperate your with team 7 Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke their sensei is Kakashi ok."

"Got it," I said sitting down in the front eyeing Sasuke anger pulsing through my veins. 'That brat he loved me or I thought he did asks me out then never speaks to me I'll kill him *let me devour him* wait let's see how he is now *ok but only because I'm a mother* ya never figured you to be a girl *well without girl and boy demons there wouldn't be any demons at all right* I guess.'

-The next day- "Heh this will teach him to be late," said Naruto putting an eraser between the door and wall.

"Naruto don't do that!" yelled Sakura trying to make him come down.

"Hey Sakura stop nagging Naruto I mean come on let him have some fun plus it's not like you'll get killed," I said watching Naruto actually smiling sitting on the teachers desk while Sasuke stared at me but wanted to kill Naruto.

"Are you actually suppose to be an ANBU I mean doesn't that seem a little childish?"

"Yes but then again I'm still only 12 just like you," I said Kakashi walking in the eraser landing on his head.

"HA I knew it would work," said Naruto triumphantly.

"Hmmmmm my first impression of this group I don't like you hey you are you the assistant?" asked Kakashi looking at me.

"Ya why?"

"Did you not bother to stop him isn't it a lil odd?"

"Hey he's a kid get over it."

'Wow when they said she has a lack of respect for authority they meant it' thought Kakashi "well lets go," said Kakashi all of us heading outside going around saying stuff off in my own little world paying no attention til they got to me.

"Huh oh what uh ya my names Akagekkou Maslyn my likes are animals especially foxes," I said eyeing Naruto mischievously at the word, "my dislikes are people who lie," I said glancing at Sasuke," and my hobbies and goals for the future I rather not tell cause they interfere with my likes and dislikes," I finished looking at Kakashi.

'Wow she's dreary and almost worse explained then me' Kakashi thought trying not to look at me oddly noticing I was looking for any sign of what he thought about what I said. "Well tomorrow we'll have survival training."

"But sensei we already know that stuff that why we were at the academy," said Naruto.

"This we'll be harder also don't eat or you might puke," he said all of them staring at him afraid except me having a conversation with my demon about controlling fire "Well see you tomorrow," said Kakashi actually smiling as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Test

"Well guess we're back here again," said aka waiting for Kakashi, "at least I actually waited a couple hours til coming here so I don't have to wait as long."

"How about you quit," said Sasuke glaring at her.

"How bout I kill you," said Aka taking her sword out.

"Just stop it you two," said Sakura stepping in between them as they both turned away. Wow and I thought I'd have problem between Sasuke and Naruto Aka will cut his head off if she gets the chance and she's not hurting my Sasuke though Sakura.

"Hey guys sorry guess I got lost on the path of life," said Kakashi appearing on the gate.

"YA RIGHT," said Sakura and Naruto pissed while Aka and Sasuke just stayed turned away barely paying any attention at all.

"Well anyways let's just get going to the training field," said Kakashi as they all get there Aka automatically hopping on the post and sat there patiently a little light glaring off her when she passed Kakashi but no one noticed, "ok well here's the deal you will have an hour if you fail you'll be tied to these posts without lunch and be sent back to the academy.

"WAIT WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Naruto freaking out.

"I'm your sensei and I choose whether you pass or fail."

"Uh so what do we got to do sensei?" asked Sakura nervously.

"All you got to do is," started Kakashi reaching into his pockets then searching all of them trying to stay calm, "where are they?"

"What are you looking for?" asked Naruto confused.

"The bells you had to get there were 3 of them."

"You mean these?" asked Aka holding up the three bells.

"Yes now give them here," said Kakashi holding out his hand.

"Ok," said aka handing him two.

"Give me the others."

"No I want my lunch."

"How did you know you have to get those bells?"

"I've already done this training hundreds of times."

"What who taught you," oh no I can't let him know daddy Orochimaru taught me they'll try to capture him then by using me Aka thought.

"My friend we played games where we tried getting the bells," what is with her something going on with her and I don't like it thought Kakashi.

"Well let's get started," said Kakashi all 3 running off to hide and wile aka waited on the pole holding the clock since she already had a bell. And to tell you what happened just so you keep up Naruto suddenly coming forward and tries getting the bell from Kakashi using pitiful moves, then Sasuke comes actually being more effective, Naruto being the idiot he is tries stealing lunches as Aka watches them all amused until finally it all ends, and Kakashi gives them a boring speech about teamwork which Aka nearly fell asleep during and says they'll be permanently dropped from the program if they don't better next time and gives, Sakura, Sasuke, and Aka their lunch while Naruto is tied to the pole Aka is sitting on.

"You guys understand now?" asked Kakashi looking at them Sasuke just sitting there looking so cool. Oh your dead now Sasuke trying to be perfect I know inside your still a little sniveling baby, thought aka her eyes starting to flip through all the sharingan stages til it stops on the bloody sharingan and just before activating it Kakashi punches her in the throat and they all gasp at him.

"You know that thing can kill a person and in result can kill yourself don't be hostile against Sasuke I know you're not even part Uchiha so I don't know how you got that bloodline or managed to get to that level but calm down," Kakashi whispered to her as Aka's eyes turn an amber color and her demons tail and ears come out her hair turning white as they come out.

"OH MY WHATS WITH THE!" yells Naruto before Kakashi could stop him.

"Aka just has something special just ignore it and you'll get use to it," said Kakashi as he leaving.

"Ok guys we have to get ready to try again," said Sasuke glaring at aka, "do you think you'll be ok Naruto with not eating."

"Are you joking I could go weeks no months without food," said Naruto, then his stomach growls, "uh that's noth . . ." he started Sasuke handing him his food.

"Uh Sasuke," mumbled Naruto.

"Sasuke what are you doing you heard sensei," said Sakura.

"Sakura you heard sensei we all need to be at the top of our game," he said Sakura handing her food out to Naruto too.

"Oh thanks guys but it's kinda hard to eat with my hands tied up," said Naruto Aka popping some rice into his mouth.

"YOU!" screamed Kakashi rushing at them as they all shake scared except Aka who just stared interested in the lil cloud he appeared in.

"You pass!"

"What!" they all yelled again except for Aka who was now watching a butterfly.

"You pass you guys gave him your food that shows you really know what team works is putting his needs above yours."

"But we disobeyed you."

"While it's true that ones who break the rules are scum but I think ones who don't protect their team mates are even lower than that," said Kakashi.

"So ya, YA WERE REAL NINJA FOR REAL NOW YA WE PASSED!" said Naruto kicking his legs happily in place. After a while they did mission all D rank til Naruto was fed up and asked for a real mission and the Hokage gave them a C rank mission instead which was escorting a bridge builder.

"YA finally!" yelled Naruto walking away right next to Aka since he thought they were both heading to their home since they lived side by side.

"Well tomorrow we go but I need to go somewhere for now see you tomorrow," said aka leaving Naruto as she hops to her older home in the village hidden in lightening.

*Wow long chapter good thing when I wrote this my writing was a little better and it was pretty easy to correct except no capital names, I wrote thoughts a weird way, and I put says instead of said a lot. Also I may put up a new Naruto fan fic soon called Akatsuki interview look for it, it is so random and funny you'll love it but its written in playwright form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So are we all ready?"

"Ya Kakashi were ready," said Aka impatiently.

"Were not all anbu's you know," said Sakura.

"You're ready aren't you?"

"Well ya but that's not the point."

"THEN WHAT IS!" yelled Aka trying to stay partially calm she hated people contradicting her.

"Ok, ok that's enough Aka Sakura," sheesh I though Sasuke and Naruto would be fighting not these two though Kakashi as they all started to leave the village Aka getting calmer but more alert then ever she's never been outside the village, and was afraid something would happen to blow her cover. She also knew that she had to hold back her demon or she would destroy her own team mates then all of the sudden two higher rank ninjas hop out of some rain puddles.

"What the-" said Naruto wondering what just happened.

"Team protect the bridge builder me and aka will handle this," said Kakashi. While him and Aka fought Naruto being his normal self got into it getting a cut on his hand and at the end of the battle they tied up the demon brothers.

"Naruto stay still their claws were poisonous," suddenly Naruto stabbed his hand and made a whole big speech about not giving up or holding the team back.

"Uh ya that's speech was cool and all but Naruto if you lose any more blood you're going to die," said Kakashi as Naruto seemed to turn blue.

"AH WHAT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" yelled Naruto freaking out Aka wrapping his hand noticing it was starting to heal, but just moves on. And as the get farther who else but Zabuza should show up as Kakashi told them to stay back when he got captured but Naruto and Sasuke still fought until Haku showed up while Aka stayed back just in case. Then they finally just arrive at Tazuna's house and later they went out to train. Aka of course finished quickly but stuck around after Sakura and Kakashi had left. Oh no these strange cravings for blood are getting more frequent thought aka her eyes starting to glow red trying to think of what to do, better just find some animals, she thought running off looking for something to satisfy her odd craving. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke finally finished and started heading back til they saw someone in a tree their eyes glowing red licking blood off her hands.

"Hey that's Aka. HEY AKA DOWN HERE COME ON WERE GOING BACK TO 'S Y . . ." started Naruto, Sasuke putting his hand over his mouth.

"Naruto stay quiet Aka she doesn't look the same," suddenly Aka looked down barely noticing it was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ah you came to me providing fresh blood," she said hopping down staring at them grinning kinda evilly. Those eyes they remind me of my brother's the day he killed our clan, thought Sasuke.

"Aka what are you saying it's us Naruto and Sasuke," said Naruto suddenly aka just attacked Naruto getting a lil nip of his flesh as Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the way.

"Oh Sasuke why'd you pull him away I just wanted a nibble how bout I try you next," she said almost like an innocent little kid who just wanted a cookie so she aimed at both them barely getting Sasuke as Naruto hit her with a kunai.

"Uh what's this?" she asked pulling out the kunai, "hmmmm just a lil toy," she said tossing it aside and attacked Naruto actually getting his neck start to drain his body of blood. Then Sasuke nailed her in the neck with a shuriken making her wrench back with a scream as she goes back to Sasuke, Naruto using his shadow clones and they knock her out within a few minutes of her destroying them and him creating more.

"I don't get it what was with her," asks Sasuke questioningly.

"I don't know but let's carry her back maybe Kakashi sensei will know," said Naruto as they both dragged her back and they had to explain the whole thing to Kakashi.

"You guys I don't know let's just put it this way Aka is really special you just have to be careful," said Kakashi picking Aka up and leaving the room. They decide to just forget for now as they finish the mission and defeat Gato, Zabuza, and Haku and head back. After a couple days of being back Naruto and Sasuke run into each other and just decided to find aka. Then they see a black haired girl with wings near the forest and head towards her only to realize its Aka.

"Aka we have to ask you something," said Sasuke making her turn around shocked.

"Oh no you shouldn't see me like this," said Aka frantically trying to run off but Naruto grabbed her.

"Just answer us ok," said Naruto noticing some fear in her eyes but she sits down quietly her wings drooping low.

"Now tell us what is with those wings and why'd you attack us during the mission."

"The wings and the attack are connected but I don't know what causes them something my past probably holds."

"Then tell us your past."

"Sorry Naruto but no one can know even I don't even know, but one thing I'm sorry you guys saw me like that and you're seeing me like this now you guys should never see me during these moments," said Aka her voice wavering tears coming to her eyes.

"Just tell us what causes them."

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Aka crying more starting to have a mental breakdown letting herself fall over a bit resting her head in Naruto's lap sobbing.

"This is something that will have to be solved later I guess," said Sasuke looking at Aka noticing that she really had no clue Aka was sly but when it came to emotions if she showed any they were completely true.

"I guess," Naruto agreed stroking her hair turning a bit red. She's so close if only it could be a bit closer I can't believe it but I think I'm falling for her thought Naruto. Oh why me why can't I know or least of had a normal life *oh trust me I know and I promise to tell you* you do please Biiju tell me *in good time, all in good time* god your annoying Aka thought. A few minutes later Sasuke left Naruto taking her back to his place and he actually let her sleep in his bed trying to keep her from crying until she finally dozed off tears still in her eyes and Naruto just watches her until he finally goes to sleep too arms wrapped around her.

*What can I say even when I wrote this series back in 7th grade I had a thing for writing vampire stories. And, HA this is before I knew what twilight was I liked vampires before it was a fad take that you twilight freaks. Sorry please don't leave mean reviews on that comment it's late and my brains gone loopy. ^^'


	5. Demon Ninja Special not a chapter

The Demon Ninja's Mini Biography

Name- Akagekkou (Aka) Neko Maslyn

Age-13

Birthday- unknown but celebrated on October 10th

Eye color- black but is normally red due to the bloody sharingan

Hair color-a shimmering black with crimson bangs and the tips of her hair are crimson too but changes to white with demon

Height- 4'11

Weight-100 pounds

Birth Father- 2nd Hokage (is dead)

Birth Mother- unknown (died giving birth)

Adoptive Father- Orochimaru

Last known real relative- Lady Tsunade but is unknown to everyone at current moment

Clan- None (she belongs to one but her power makes her the first one of her kind)

Rank- ANBU in the leaf and lightening, and is more like a princess in the hidden sound because of Orochimaru but feels more like a prisoner then anything

Body Type- small, skinny, and kinda boney but strong

Personality- is fun and super random but since she's serving as a spy at the moment will not open up she's boy crazy but never shows it she loves to help people and is really compassionate but is afraid that she'll grow to fond and try to stop Orochimaru and end up being destroyed she's also feels very lonely since she actually likes all the people of the leaf village but can't show them her true self.

Background- used as the container for the 5-tailed which she was sent away from her village and used as. Orochimaru later found her in a pool of blood but before she was found she was attacked by a vampire she doesn't even known this nobody does but she has vampire fangs presumed to be actually caused by her demon. She grew up thinking Oro was her dead and had been trained since birth to be ready for anything at age 3 she served as a spy and still does she graduated after a couple years from the academy and climbed through the ranks and actually has all the power of sannin right now she serves more like a special jounin in team 7 even though she's at ANBU rank.

Crushes- Naruto and Sasuke even though at the moment she wants Sasuke dead.

Kenkai Genkai- her bloodline limit or Kenkai Genkai is activated through blood one drop of blood is all it takes and she absorbs another's bloodline limit and Jutsus of that person such as when she touched Sasuke's parents after they had been killed and gained the sharingan she so far has all bloodline limits introduced in the show even the bloodline limit of the Kyuga clan. (The bone guy's clan)

Jutsus- she owns a wide variety but mainly uses bones and elemental powers gained from her demon to fight she also loves using water clones since hers are way more than tangible and also she has one small fan that has enough power to rip temari's 3 moon fan to shreds but she rarely shows it to other people and will rarely use it for more than self defense since her idea of attacks are always hand to hand combat.

Likes- she doesn't reveal much of herself in the story line but she loves animals, combat, writing poems, and just the words meep and Hika are enough to make her hyper and giggly she also loves her pet kitsune to be later revealed in the story.

Dislikes- again not usually revealed she hates Sasuke, being misunderstood, and just knowing that this might be her real home and not being able to be herself.

Hobbies-she's very simple and her hobbies are just being out in meadows, in water, or playing with her fox.

Goals- her goals are simple she just wants to be loved, know who her true family is, and find out where she truly belongs.

*Well this I hope helped you understand who the main character is more without ruining the story.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Man where am I thought Aka starting to wake up a little confused then she sees Naruto. I must've fallen asleep here or near the forest or something she thought shaking Naruto awake slightly.

"Naruto what am I doing here?"

"Oh right you were sobbing as you kinda dozed off so I carried you back here I meant to take you to my house and I thought I did guess I fell asleep as well," he replied.

"Oh thanks that was sweet but I better change were meeting at the Tori gate today remember."

"Oh ya I'll see you there then."

"Ok," replied aka leaving going back to her house in the leaf village.

"Guess I better get ready," said Aka to herself getting ready and running to the Tori gate an hour behind as she got close she saw two people barely able to catch up with them but stay behind not even to the Tori gate yet. Then Konohamaru bumping into one of them they picked him up and Naruto yelled at them. There was this whole thing and Sasuke and this other guy showed up then another girl appeared looking older then all of them. As she eyed her she seemed to growl at her a bit as if knowing why she was here in the first place. After everyone had left she made the girl stop and talk to her she found out few thing like she was just a secretive as her, but as she passed by she barely pricked her and got one lil drop of blood without her knowing. Heh now I can know what you're all about thought Aka and then she ran off knowing the others were probably at the Tori gate by now.

"Hey guys I'm here."

"Man you're just like Kakashi always late," said Sakura eyeing her.

"Better than being early," said Aka leaning on the gate.

"Ya now where's Kakashi?" asked Naruto grinning and even blushing a bit when he looked over at Aka.

"Probably late again," said Sasuke getting angrier each time Naruto looked at her.

"Hey you guys sorry I got lost on the path of life."

"YA RIGHT!!!" yells Sakura and Naruto in unison both pissed as they calmed down a bit and Kakashi explains to them the chunin exams and tell them where to meet the next day then they all headed home but Naruto and Aka headed to his house since they lived close to each other.

"So think you're ready Naruto?" asked Aka.

"Ya this is just what I've been waiting for," replied Naruto excitedly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't make it I was trained for it when I was just a toddler you on the other hand I bet they'll break you easily."

"What makes you say that?"

"If I tell you what you, it'd ruin the surprise," she replied slyly.

"But then . . ." said Naruto turning towards her only to discover she was gone.

"Uh where'd she go I bet she ditched me," said Naruto walking home alone. Indeed I did Naruto *why'd you do that to him* man just look at this as I get tougher you get softer lets decided what were actually going to be ok *maybe later* man for someone who said their impatient you act like you have all the time in the world *only because I do* whatever you crazy demon thought Aka her thoughts kept thinking back to how her demon knew what she didn't and how she knew her demon wouldn't tell. She ran home to gear up before the chunin exam she had already taken it but as technically being part of the group she knew they'd make her take it again whether it's unfair or not.

"Guess I better sleep," said aka lying down n her bed deciding to pack her weapons pouch in the morning remembering to take her gun and holster off her leg before lying down.

"Sheesh they better not check under my skirt for this or their dead," she said staring at the ceiling until she finally dozed off.

As aka woke she ran through the shower and grabbed everything forgetting to pack the pouch and ran straight to the academy where she met up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The first exam flew by quickly with barely any challenge at least for her she knew exactly what to do so she just wrote the answers off the guy beside her with no one noticing her eye didn't even dart to his page. Then she rested back and listened to her IPod waiting for the others to finish no one being able to get her answers. When they were done and the second proctor flew in and she knew what was next and she knew she wouldn't like it. Sheesh the second part Kabuto will be there and the Sound Nin not to mention Orochimaru I got to keep my cool. Later on when they were at the forest of death as soon as they got their scrolls and she said go they flew in.

*Sorry this chapter is confusing I barly even knew what I was trying to write it was so long ago.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crushes

As they ran in Aka knew this was gonna be bad she was surrounded by friends who she needed to pretend were enemies, and her own team were enemies she needed to pretend were friends. Also Aka knew it wouldn't be long til Orochimaru would appear so she told the group she was gonna scan farther, because she was faster and ran off to hide just a short while afterwards they had reached were Aka was hiding, but they didn't notice her and Orochimaru appeared. Oh great right where I'm hiding too, I thought.

"Hello there my precious Sasuke," said Orochimaru and as soon as that was said they fought Aka really didn't see anything she was too busy trying to not be seen to seen, but before the curse mark was given he saw her.

"Ah my little princess of the sound," he said automatically dragging her out to see how'd she manage.

"You won't do this" she automatically said and kicked him which he was too slow to dodge, or just didn't want to the kick knocking him back into another tree.

"Heh you always knew what to do to prove yourself," Orochimaru said as he slammed into her and just as she was about to slam into a tree she said thanks and disappeared. Damn I gave her the perfect get away with that no matter, Orochimaru thought and he automatically just bit Sasuke after that and gave him a curse mark as he collapsed.

"Just a lil parting gift soon Sasuke will seek me out."

"Wait what did you do to Sasuke!" yelled Sakura but it was no use Orochimaru just disappeared without trace just as Aka reappeared.

"Sorry about that guess I kinda fell out of the hit."

"No matter that we gotta get them somewhere safe," said Sakura taking Sasuke letting Aka get Naruto. They took them under a huge tree and they guarded them setting up traps. And just an hour or two after the traps were set Aka glanced towards the trees byakugan activated, then sharingan as she automatically recognized Kin, Zaku, and Dosu hiding.

"Sakura I better get some fresh water I'll be back in a minute."

"Uh ok," said Sakura not understanding since she just got fresh water but decides not to ask and started dozing off while watching them. Then the sound ninja come out of hiding and there's a huge fight as all the genin come out to fight.

While the fight was going on Aka was actually at the river just thinking actually deciding to drink a bit until Kabuto came out.

"Orochimaru told me you were here figured I should find you let me guess Sound Nin came out and you ran," said Kabuto grinning mischievously.

"Of course I ran what do you suspect I have to pretend my friends are enemies and my enemies are friends."

"Don't worry it will all end soon Lord Orochimaru said we'll attack during the 3rd exam figured you should know now I better go the fight should be done soon goodbye my little student."

"Goodbye Kabuto sensei," said Aka starting to turn away, only to have Kabuto make her turn around so he could kiss her on the lips.

"I love you," said Kabuto finally leaving.

"Uh he knows I hate that. Why does he love me? It's absurd one day he's gonna get killed for that," I whined. And maybe the 3rd exams will be the perfect time I think the tables finally turned, Aka thought getting some water and heading back arriving just as the Sound Nin left.

"Wow everyone's here what did I miss?"

"YOU LEFT THEM HERE WITH ONLY THIS LIL MISS FOREHEAD AND YOU ALMOST GOT SASUKE-KUN KILLED!" said Ino getting really angry.

"Uh there are 7 genin here and you're only worried about him?"

"Uh well," Ino was just about to get riled up again when Lee's teammates came and got him and Ino decided they should go as well Aka just now noticing Naruto and Sasuke are awake.

"OH ITS SO GOOD YOUR AWAKE!" exclaimed Aka excitedly going straight to Naruto hugging and kissing him happily. Damn that girl goes straight for Naruto she use to be mine for a few weeks and now she only cares for him what happened to me oh well when it's time to get my power I'm gonna make sure she recognizes me, thought Sasuke. Wow I guess she loves Naruto never thought she'd burst out like that, thought Sakura. They all decide they better get moving and ran towards the river except Naruto and Aka who held him behind a bit.

"Aka what are we doing we gotta get moving," said Naruto still blushing from her sudden outburst just a minute ago.

"Just wanted to say I love you," whispered Aka giving him one last sweet kiss on the lips before running off knowing the whole time Kabuto saw and heard it. Teach him to mess with me I'm going to mess back, and with a person I've been waiting so long to get a kiss from too it's a win, win, she thought running to catch up. And she knew Naruto was right behind with lots of questions which hopefully soon she would answer.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As aka ran to catch up she knew Kabuto was pissed off and didn't care how he felt. Shouldn't of messed with me, Aka thought. That girl I swear she's dead she used to love me, she said I'd make a great husband once even, of course then again me and Orochimaru were the only guys then but still it should still be the same she shouldn't get all friendly with these people, Kabuto thought.

Team 7 decided to stop at a river for a while and camp for the day. After getting fish and eating Sasuke went to go get some water and Naruto suggested opening the scrolls, which the moment that was mentioned Aka knew Kabuto would show up any second.

"Ok leave me out of this I'm not getting caught up in it," said aka running off to hide.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Kabuto kissing her once she was already in her hiding spot.

"I know your hiding from me so just come now you're already found."

"Okay," Aka said with hatred, I swear I'll murder him someday, she thought. So Kabuto and Aka appeared right when Naruto was about to open it and Kabuto stopped him then explained after Sasuke got back. After Sasuke tried to fight for the scrolls, they got Kabuto to go with them; none of them wondering why Aka came back with him. Oh well better they not know, she thought. After a while they ran into some mist ninja with the other scroll, and they fought Naruto taking most of the work, Aka not having to lend a hand. Which actually worked out but after a while she stayed behind running to find someone else to fight while they fought.

"That was fun even underground I can tell their dead so perfect," said Aka running to catch up only to notice they were there and Kabuto was gone.

"Good riddance," she mumbled to herself.

So team 7 entered, and Iruka explained about the preliminaries and then they went through only to have the 3rd Hokage explain more while. During this Aka turned half-demon and played with her tails hoping no one noticed and those that did wouldn't tell.

Since Aka was a higher rank they got Anko to fight her. When she asked why, they said because she already participated in the other parts of the chunin exam and so she did it real quickly, she just kicked her through the wall before Anko could react simple and sweet, and they announced her winner. Then she said she'd get Anko for them so she helped out Anko and got her to the medical nin. Then she saw Kabuto and Orochimaru talking and hid listening in afterwards when Orochimaru was leaving he suddenly told Aka to come out.

"Shit how did you see me?"

"Well I wouldn't have noticed but your tail kinda flickered out."

"What!?" said Aka turning around to notice her tails were out.

"I really hope they didn't come out during the fight."

"I don't think they did," said Orochimaru putting his hand on her head which surprisingly she grinned at his touch it always made her feel useful and special as if he needed her.

"You usually have good control over that, by the way princess Kabuto has told me a bit about the rest of the 2nd part of the exam. And just let me tell you something no matter what you think or what he says just because he use to be your sensei doesn't mean you don't got power over him use it as you choose," said Orochimaru taking his hand away.

"Really sweet well guess you're going bye daddy," said Aka hugging Orochimaru lovingly.

"Bye," said Orochimaru leaving. After he was gone Aka gave Kabuto a wicked smile and Kabuto knew exactly what this meant but Kabuto took it into no consideration it seemed and left.

Damn she didn't need to know that why'd he have to tell her, thought Kabuto leaving.

This is perfect now I can get him back *can we kill him* no I was thinking more genjutsu my daddy still needs him plus me killing him would be hard to put off as an accident. *I guess but we will kill someday right* oh you bet thought Aka and her demon going to watch the rest of the matches.

*Sorry it's a bit confusing I could have sworn I wrote this in first person but its switching to 3rd person please bear with me on this.


End file.
